Cici Thru
'Cici Thru '''is a Novi Star that was released with her sister, Gail Lexi. Personality Cici is a lively young girl whose mission seems to be more oriented towards her own personal desires; in which she wishes to be someone different each day. Possibly because she is still trying to determine just who she is, or just for the sake of mixing things up a bit to keep life exciting. While Cici may be invisible she is too confident to let it ruin her day. She embraces it and the ability to be able to change everything about herself, to take the everyday out of "everyday life". She loves to show how different she can be on just a whim and is seen as being pretty creative with a crazy-streak. She loves to play simple things, such as dress up, and has no specific fashion sense since her taste changes so frequently. She has expressed a desire in learning how to high-five, along with finding ways to avoid vanishing for hours on end. Appearance Cici Thru is an invible bodied girl with a ghostly white face. She has dark, bright blue and purple split-colored eyes with a star (or diamond) shape in them. She wears cyan eye makeup with very pale blush and has purple lips. She has basic eyelashes and a curly pair of antennae with a circled gear-shape on the end. Cici's hair is a bright yellow color and appears long enough to be almost ankle in length. She has straight cut bangs with the center portion just an inch longer then the rest. While most of her hair is worn loose, she pulls a lot of it into thick buns with hairs hanging loosily from them, and sticking out of them. Some times Cici will have her hair split down the center and color one side light pink. Cici wears a cute, flirty outfit consisting of a mauve dress with thin black straps going over each shoulder, and a black section covering the chest with a long silver zipper going down the center. On each side of the skirt, where the leg is, rests two ruffled layers of gold material. At the top of each leg are three black rings, while her shoes are silver miniature boots with silver bits and pieces all over each shoe. Merchandise *Stellar Skinz - Comes with doll, glow in the dark stand, white shoes, 2 skinz, a pair of wings, tail, dark pink brush, green ribbon accessory, original outfit, 2 bracelet *Stellar Makeover - A styling head that comes with decorative items, coloring, a brush, and a bonus wig for the owner of the toy Doll Differences Basic Cici *Her lips are a lot lighter between variants. *Her eye shadow has become dull gold, not blue like in the art. *The doll has very dull milk-blue eyes, while character-wise, Cici has dark blue and purple eyes. *Eye markings on doll consists of a diamond, single star, and single dot on each eye. *White glitter applied to lashes *Different antennae shapes *Pink bangs are not longer on the doll like they are in the art. *Instead of having super long hair and rolled buns, Cici's doll hair has become big afro bun pigtails. *The doll has two bracelets that the official art lacks *The outfit isn't as shapely/revealing on the doll Stellar Skinz *Zombie Skin has a heart on the shirt the art did not have *The skirting of the shirt is gone *There are green segments on the legs that the art lacks. *Rockstar Skin has glittery translucent purple material, while in the art it's a shimmering pink. *Both skins have cut-out segments that the drawn version lacks. *The ribbon for the doll is green, in the art it's translucent *Shoes are pure white. In the art they're silver. Blog Entries For convenience, Cici has been given her own blog page: Cici Thru's Blog Entries Quotes ''"Greetings Stars, my name is CiCi Thru! My mission on Earth is to be something different every day! I’m really good at because I’m invisible and need Stellar Skinz to be seen! I want to learn how to give a high-five—it’s hard to do when you’re invisible! Do you have any Earth girl advice for me?" Trivia *Cici Thru name comes from the words See-Through. ''Matching her invisible body. *The relationship between the sisters was revealed in one of Gail's Blogs, when she refers to Cici as ''Sis. *Since the original release, Cici is one of the only Novi to have a modified design. *If the dolls are accurately based, then Cici and Gail are either very tall, or may be older then the other novi stars. *Cici is younger than Gail by 305 years. *Cici is the first Novi to be confirmed related blood-wise to another Novi; she ties with Gail in this aspect. Gallery New2.png Stellar skins.jpg Cici signature.png pink hair cici.PNG|Cici with pink hair Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Novi stars Category:Aliens Category:Translucent Body Category:Sisters